Love from an unbeating heart
by Ultimante Seme Hida-chan
Summary: How long can i keep up these lie before they find out...my sweet Bee...ill do what i have to too keep you...  smellershot.
1. Chapter 1

3:33am not that anyone really had any way of telling in the woods. It was just my internal clock. It told me when I needed to come and do…well what I always have to do during the night. Restock. I hated lying to them. Four years it has been since I came to know these people as my only family since I lost mine in pillage to the fire nation. Sliding my knife up and down sickly slick skin. They had no idea what I did with the soldiers that we toke down, just that I was the one who usually got rid of the body. No one could see. Especially not _her_. _She_ could never see what I did out here alone…in the cover of the night sky. When I filled the canteen I kept around my waist. The one I drank from for the problem my family believed I had. The iron deficiency and the low salt in my body that caused me to drink from my canteen when no one else could see what was in it or sip from it.

Coming out here to refill the velvet pouch that hung from my waist with the dried meat in it I needed to eat while the other ate berries meat and nuts. I finished sliding my knife up and down slowly and steadily. My hands knowing directly where to go. Looking down I saw the slick red flesh, every tendon and muscle showing…still pulsing. The eyes still rolling to look at me…the face of its killer. The dark holes that were currently my eyes…the jagged teeth that were in the smile drawn thickly a crossed my face. This was me…I was looking at it in the moonlight reflection of the very foggy eyes still staring at me. The pulsing caused more blood to every now and then spill a little more onto my hands. Instinctively I pulled my hand to my mouth running my tongue the full length from my wrist to the end of my middle finger loving the thick metallic salty taste it left behind in my mouth.

I let out a low groan at the taste before slipping the hook deep into the tailbone at the end of the spine. After sliding the hook over half way through the body I tied the rope to the end of the hook and began to pull yanking it far up the tree. I tied it up to the tree trunk and left it hanging while I fetched the bucket. Putting the bucket directly under the skull I looked back again into the face of the low life solider. He had tried…tried to touch _her_. He didn't know she was mine though…or would be…soon enough. He had no idea how mad this made me…to know someone tried to hurt _he_r.

Without saying a word as usually I went around to the back of the body running a hand over the still pulsing veins causing the body to writhe in pain squirming and trying to scream the best it could. I picked up the dagger and cut thickly into the soft flesh along the spine. After my cut was all the way down and the blood was starting to spill I reached my hands deep inside the body putting one on either rib. With no trouble at all I ripped the rib cage apart from the spine causing even more screaming which sent shivers up my spin making me let out a low growling moan. After the ribs had been separated I reached back in grabbing both lungs one in each palm and pulling the outside the body. Feeling them still try to inflate in my hands trying to grasp onto any bit of air or life that might be graspable I let the rest against the red flesh of the skinned body watching them struggle to get air. The body made a few jerking motions gasping…writhing...and to my excitement…dying. I watched as I laid one hand on his left lung feeling it shrivel to nothing as the sick bastard toke his last breath of air he'd ever have. Seeing my face was the last thing he'd ever remember.

Feeling proud and satisfied with my handy work I got down to peeling inch by inch of flesh of the bleach white bones. Drying the meat and collecting the blood I smiled looking at the harvest of the night. Not only was it fresh and fire nation it was one who tried to hurt _my_ Bee. So making him pay brought all the more pleasure to my mind. Shuttering in pleasure I throw the bones in the near by river and grabbed my canteens fully filled and my pouch fully stocked. Going back to my pallet in the tree tops I knew I was going to sleep good tonight.

Yawning and stretching I pulled my cloths on lazily grabbing my bow and arrows attaching them to their rightful place on my back. Attaching my canteen and pouch to my waist I decided to go join the others for breakfast, even though I didn't eat like the rest of them.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew something was off it had been for a while. The silence of the archer was different than his normal silence. He was concerned? Worried? Cold? I couldn't tell which was something that never happened between me and the archer…we always understood each other…in perfect since…but the last two weeks had been strained little communication or time together. We shared a room from time to time especially when it got too cold. We loved to cuddle…or at least I did, as far as the archer goes I wasn't so sure anymore.

As much as he was sneaking away and wondering off I was sure this had to do with a girl that had to be staying near by. I mean me and Longshot weren't really together, but our feelings had been made very clear many times. No physicality had been made yet but he still knew, and he had been sending me the same signals, I thought. But this had nothing to do with me even if I wasn't what he wanted something is wrong. And all bad feelings aside friends don't let friends suffer over some internal battle. He should know that he shouldn't have to face this alone. Looking at his long solemn face, it wasn't right, it wasn't normal. The big brown eyes that twinkled to let me know what he was thinking, have been growing sadder and full of deep hatred for something….me maybe? I mean I know I didn't show him I cared like a normal girl would. Or maybe he didn't know I liked him at all. Or maybe he didn't feel the same way. When we were younger it was easier these feeling didn't exist. I knew only a few things then. I needed him and jet, and it seemed like they needed me too. And even if they didn't need me I needed them and that was enough. I didn't know why I thought it had been because they were my family.

But over the last two years or so…I've been noticing changes…with both boys but my attention was drawn to Longshot. He was finally starting to grow out of his childish stage and into the body of a young man…or had he always been this way? Maybe it's just that I was finally starting to notice. And now when I saw his eyes it didn't just mean safety and home it made my heart jump and flutter skipping sometimes as much as three beats at a time. When we would spare or play or even cuddle, when he skin would rub mine touch mine, electricity would shoot through my body in waves of siring heat. The kinda thing that would make my cheeks go red and my mind go stupid for a little bit of time.

With everything going on through the last few weeks it was clear though. He didn't see me like that. He never had. He never would. He found another girl. One more developed I'm sure. One prettier and more feminine. The more I sat at the table with the other freedom fighters the more I could feel my eyes beginning to tear up and the harder it was getting to act like 'just one of the guys.' I got up and went to get ready to spar. I needed to get out these feelings of hurt, anger,….betrale. I know he wasn't mine but I wanted him to be and for some reason I thought he always would be and I would never have to worry about something like this happening. And I never in all my life imagined it would hurt like this. I've been hit cut sliced punched thrown…and none of that could even compare to what I was feeling right now. The sinking stabbing burning pain that felt like it sank from the center of my chest to the deepest pit of my stomach.

Walking past longshots hut there was a small sliver in the curtain that hung in front of the door…I know it was wrong to look but I couldn't help myself I had to. Stopping and looking in to see him half way undressed pale skin mostly covered by the bandages he kept on him to hide his scares. But the pale skin was still beautiful to me. He was built but still slender. Feeling the blood rise to my cheeks again I watched him, until he turned around. Showing his back. And what was on it. Long scratch marks done by another human, another _female_. Marks of intimacy. Marks showing he had been seeing someone, someone who wasn't me and never would be no matter how bad I wanted it to be or how bad that it hurt that it wouldn't. I ran not caring if my footsteps made noise or not. I grabbed one of the cords leading to the ground and jumped tears clouding my eyes and hatred burning deep in my stomach.

"Smellerbee calm down your hitting too hard, remember save that for the fire nation." I barley remember hearing pipsqueak laughing. I guess I had been playing too rough. Only due to what I saw and who my next sparing partner would be. _Him_. I was going to throw everything I had at him make him hurt like he made me hurt. This explained everything why I wasn't allowed to share a room with him anymore even when it was really cold. Why he wouldn't look me in the eyes anymore. Why he was always gone at night. I mean what else could it be… seeing him standing in front of me yet again brought back all the anger I still hadn't gotten out. And I went at him full force with everything I had.

After everything that had happened today I decided to eat alone to avoid any further questions on what was wrong with me. I didn't even hear him walk up…guess that's why he's as good as he is at archery. _"Can I sit down?"_ Its sad how well I knew him, he never really had to talk to me I knew what he was saying. "I guess if you feel you have to…" he sat down with his legs crossed with his canteen between his legs and starred me directly in the eyes. "_Bee is everything ok you seemed very upset today?"_ "I'm fine nothings wrong maybe I was just mad I have a right to get mad whenever I want about whatever I want." _"Your right of coarse you do I was just a little worried. Do you want to stay in my room tonight?"_ as mad as I was I couldn't turn him down I still cared. And by all means I wanted to curl up to him again. "Yes I do." I stood and followed him knowing all I was doing was setting my self up for more pain.


	3. Chapter 3

alright guys chapter 3 is up, chapter for will be coming soon. reviews keep me going. let me know if i should keep going with the story. hope you like it.

i dont own any of them even though i wished i did.

I knew it was only a matter of time. I mean its not like Bee was stupid or anything, she was starting to grow suspicious. I didn't know how to tell her or even if I could. I mean how do you look the women you love in the eyes and tell them you're a monster and always have been. That everything you've told her about yourself and your problems was a lie. But here I was making matters worse by yet again inviting her into my room and pressing her body as close as I could manage to mine. I've been watching her grow. Even with her slight boyish features if they were to see her without her armor no one could mistake her gender. She was still small and slender but curvy now her hips clearly protruding from her waist and her breast clear under the binds she used to hide them. Her face had only taken on more girlish features as she got older from her large stunning brown eyes, to her full pouty lips. It was clear that no matter how much I tried to get away from it or ignore it that no other girl would ever mean as much to me or make me feel the way she made my body feel when I felt her chest pressed into my side. Even through her clothes I could feel her chest pressed to mine and it was causing problems…I didn't have to look down to know what she was doing to me.

I didn't need much sleep and had missed the absence of her body so badly that I skinned a few extra so I could stay in for a few nights. Gently as not to wake her, my little sleeping angel, I began to run my long pale fingers up and down her back following every line scar or curve I had come to memorize in her skin. Slowly moving around to her side going up and down and around to her tight trim stomach. As I continued to follow the curves of her body I found myself tracing the perfectly rounded shape of her breast. Realizing what I was doing and stopping before I became more restless and stiff, I watched her face and she cuddled farther into the crook of my neck and arm, the crook she had claimed as hers so many years ago. Something I didn't mind her taking, actually she could have taken anything she wanted from me and I would have been happy to oblige. I'm not sure how long I had been laying there watching her sleep, all I knew is the sun was barley starting to shine through the holes in the tattered ceiling.

This routine continued for several nights. On the forth night I went for my canteen for a drink. It was empty, as were all of the back ups. I had no choice but to go out and refill. Grabbing my knives my bow and quiver and the bucket I slide down one of the ropes onto the ground. I ambushed the fire nation camp within seconds taking out three closest to me and dragging there bodies off to make quick work of them. Stringing them up to let them blood drain into the buckets I knew I didn't have time to torture them tonight. Playing with my food wasn't an option at the moment. I knew Bee was getting suspicious and I couldn't have her come looking for me and end up seeing what sinful things I was doing to these people. The fact that they were fire nation barley justified anything, they were still human beings. But I didn't care at this point as long as I didn't harm my friend…or _her_.

Snapping myself out of my internal argument I looked at the draining corpse. It doesn't matter right now, ill argue about right and wrong later I need to get this meat off and dried so I can get back before Bee wakes up and notices I'm not next to her. Walking over to the corpses I began pulling my knife up and down the flesh making thin precise cuts, making sure I didn't harm any of the meat I so desperately needed. Stripping more and more till there was nothing left I pulled it down to throw the remains in the near by river and begin to dry out the meat while I worked another one over.

Finally done. And the sun hasn't even come up, I was going to get lucky she'd still be asleep and she'd have no idea. I climbed back into my little tree house and began to quietly put my things back where they needed to go. "Where were you?" Shocked I dropped the last two canteens and spun around to see Bee sitting there looking at me, her big brown eyes tear filled. _I had an errand to run Bee, I didn't want to wake you so I let you sleep._ "Longshot do you think I'm stupid? Is that why your lying to me?" I starred at her dumbfounded. Lying? Why did she think I was lying to her? _Lying? Bee I'm not lying I would never lie to you. _More tears slipped out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Her voice raising and becoming shrill. "Don't give me that Longshot just admit it. Who is she? Just tell me. It's because she's prettier than me isn't it, that's why you sneak out to see her."

I stood there trying to register what Bee was screaming at me. She? Like another girl? That's what this was about Bee thought I was seeing another girl. _Bee I'm not seeing anyone else I would never do that! _"Don't try and give me that bullshit, I'm not stupid we may not be together but you have to be aware of how I feel about you. And your taking no consideration for it!" she sat there starring at me accusingly. Feelings for me? Bee had feelings for me? _You have feelings for me? Like more than a friend? I've always had feelings for you Bee I've always been in love with you. I would never do anything like that to hurt you._ "Prove it. If you love me so damn much Longshot prove it. Show me." She stood the baggy shirt of mine she slept in loosely showing all her curves and shapes. Making me want her…need her. She walked over to me wrapping her arms around my neck and standing on her tip toes to reach me, because I was a head and a half taller than her, she bit my neck.

I bit harder into Longshots neck enjoying the moans I was receiving as a response. I started working my way into undoing his clothes revealing pale skin covered by bandages at some places but perfect other than that. But rather cold. Ignoring it I continued to work my way into his clothes and working them off. Finally pulling the tie out that bound his hair up. He was standing in front of me, shy, but naked. The only thing on him was the bandages around the left side of his chest, around his stomach and arms. Other than that every inch of perfect pale skin was exposed. And he was going to be mine if it toke me all night and then some. I slipped out of my clothes and looked him over from head to toe. And to my joy he was hard…hard for me. Not anyone else. Pushing him down to the mat on the floor I got on top of him crashing my lips to his. We stayed locked for a moment before I felt his tongue licking my lips asking for entrance. I opened my mouth to let him and we stayed locked till I broke the kiss to come up for air. I could feel my own wetness between my legs, I wanted him in me, needed him in me.

"You really do love me don't you Longshot?" He looked up at me with a typical Longshot smile, cute and awkward. _I told you Bee I wouldn't lie to you I love you and I meant that._ I smiled at him and ran my hand through his thick black hair. I stopped when I felt my and sink into something. I pulled back immediately confused and looked at my hand which was covered by something sticky slick and black. Shaking I looked at my hand realizing that what was on it, was _dead blood_. I placed my hand back to the odd spot I had felt and played with it feeling my hand yet again sinking in to…a hole? My hand was in a hole…a crack in his head. Screaming I jumped off of him looking for something to clean my hand with. "You need to go to a nurse, now!" I continued to look as I felt him trying to calm me down. Spotting the canteen I reached for it to clean my hand with the water. I opened it and began pouring it on my hand feeling that what was poring on me was thick and slightly warm. Then the smell of iron hit me…blood. The canteen he was always drinking from was filled with blood. Screaming again and throwing it as far away from me as I could get, I only vaguely heard the footsteps of the others stopping behind me as I starred at him standing at the other side of the room. "What are you…?" I dropped my eyes back to the black sludge covering my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Please give me a review and tell me if it should keep going, I know the idea is a little strange but I thought it was interesting and different. Sorry right now for any errors in spelling or what ever sorry it toke so long to update. I take request in pairings if you pm me about it. Read and enjoy

Looking over at her I could see the confusion and fear in her eyes. They were starting to tear up. _Bee just give me a moment to explain before jumping to conclusions._ Sitting down I looked at her only barley noticing that jet was now in the room looking at us both like we were crazy. "Longshot! Bee! What's going on which one of you is hu-" He stopped short looking at what was barley visible through my thick black hair. Looking at both of them straight in the eyes first Bee then jet, _Look both of you sit down we need to talk._ I looked up quietly, "And I mean talk…." And sat down taking one deep breath and plunging into the terrible web of events that had ended me in such a terrible situation.

It was eighty years ago…I think, it's been so long. There was a very small village on the outskirts of early Ba Sing Se, where I used to live quietly with my mother and father. I was due for a little brother or sister in two months, or at least that's what my mother had told me. My father had been teaching me archery since I was quit young, maybe 6, I was 15 now. And very good, my father had often said I would have been able to compete with the head archers if the war hadn't been going on. Sad thing is he never got to watch me grow up and get even better.

One evening very close to the birth of my younger sibling, my father and I were practicing when we heard a lot of noise coming from the village. Running as fast as we could to make sure my mother was ok, we arrived to see a very large group of fire nation soldiers destroying everything my family, friends, the elders, and I had spent our entire lives. I stood taking in ever flickering flame, burning body, and bloody child. In reality I only maybe stood there for three or four seconds but to me…it seemed like a thousand years. Hearing my mothers scream, my head snapped up and in the direction it came from my father was laying under a pile of rubble, clearly dying. I could even tell his body was crushed, and blood was dripping out of his mouth. I ran over to him, looking at his bow still clutched as hard as he could in his hand, so hard is knuckles were turning white.

"Ty, take my bow keep it with you, find your mother keep her safe and get out of her. If not you'll be trapped here in hell like me and everyone else." Looking into his eyes I saw the light from him begging to fade. He was leaving me and quickly. I didn't have time to think about it right now I knew I was going to miss him and grieve him, but not now not when my mother was somewhere still alive and needing my protection. I looked him in the eyes looking at the last bit of life left in him, _I love you. May you always be in peace as you rest._ Without a second look back I toke off running keeping my mouth shut tight and my eyes as dry as I could. I would NEVER let these sick fucks see how bad they had really hurt me.

Following her screams I ran till I found her being held by the throat against a wall. He turned around to look at me. "Look what we have here a lost little brat, is this your mommy?" I couldn't help but show some emotion in my eyes from what he said and that was enough for him. He drew his dagger and plunged it deep into the dead center of her stomach, where my baby sibling had currently been residing. He heard her scream but it was too late, the sound of her in so much agony shook me to my very core it was the kind of scream that told me it was over. For a split second we caught each others eyes and I looked at her as the life literally drained out of her. "Run my son get away from here and protect yourself." I couldn't help but open my mouth; I mean could you have kept quiet? "NO I WONT LEAVE YOU HERE WITH THEM. I WONT LEAVE YOU TO DIE YOUR ALL I HAVE." The solider but on a sick twisted smile and looked at me. "Oh really she is?" drawing his dagger again I only barley saw him over my shoulder slitting her throat as my feet reacted for me and I was running. My out burst had fully sealed her fate. I wasn't going to let them see another one like that for as long as I lived.

Running as fast as I could I was still able to hear them behind me. I gripped my fathers bow in my hand, holding onto it with everything I had. Besides my memory it was all I had left of him. That's when I felt it, a sharp pain stinging in my head. Looking down I realized I was falling everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. I felt another sharp pain to my left shoulder, looking over I could see it was a burning hot hand of a fire bender. I could feel it burning deep into my flesh. When the third blow came to my side I barley even felt it, I was too close to unconsciousness. I couldn't make out what they were saying only that they were laughing about something, and their voices were fading which means all the damage was done and they were leaving, leaving the village in the ruins it was in now, and leaving me here near the wood lines to die alone. Struggling I lifted my right arm up to feel why my head hurt so badly and why my hair began to feel so wet. A hole. A large jagged hole had been struck to my head which is why I couldn't process any though and why I could feel myself fading from my body. It was over for me. I could feel a few hot tear stinging the side of my face. The last ones that would ever fall down my face.

I knew much time hadn't passed but to me it felt like hours, or maybe even days. When I rolled my head over to the side gently, I could see something there, or was I just hallucinating? I could see a black figure, with a blue face standing there. It had glowing red eyes with long sharp horns, large fangs were jutting out of it top and bottom jaw. "Hello there young one, you look like you're in trouble." Its voice was low and smooth almost like a purr, yet it gave me pure chills up and down my spin. All I could manage was the smallest node in his direction. "I bet you'd love to take revenge on what those men have done to your village, you…and _your family_." I was intrigued by what he was saying but I couldn't focus on it, I was dying, leaving my body. "I can tell if I don't make this quick we will not have the time we will need to make the transaction, young one I am an oni. A walking spirit of the night. I do not posses a body of my own, only this forum. I need a vessel. One that will allow me to work as I need. I will not take your full will away from you, only when I need to do something, kill someone or just have fun. As long as you follow my instructions on how we would need to live, your body will stay as it is now. The only difference is the blood in your body now will slowly turn black as it will die, along with the rest of you, keep the wounds you have been dealt now and they will not fester. But they will never close. I can keep you alive as long as we are together you will never age, you will stay young forever. You will have to eat the flesh of human and drink the blood of other. Other than that you will have nothing more to do but live your life. What do you say; will you save your life?"

I looked at him only thinking of my family who were no longer with me and the men who had taken them. And I nodded my head to him. He could have me. He could save me. I heard him utter a low chuckle and then felt a sharp stinging pain unlike anything I bad ever felt and the figure was no longer next to me. The pain and cracking I was feeling and hearing was unreal. Every bone in my body felt like it was breaking. Every vain in me felt like it was freezing. My flesh felt as though it was being burned, yet I couldn't scream. When I opened my mouth nothing came out. After maybe an hour of this pain it all stopped. I no longer hurt anywhere even the fresh wounds I had been given by the fire benders who had left me, my body no longer felt tired I felt fine as though I had never been hurt. But now my mind was able to process all the oni had told me. I had to drink and eat that of another. This would not be a problem for me right now; all I could think about was taking out those other men. But only after all the souls at my village had been laid to proper rest, including my parents.

Now that I had taken care of the bodies, I reached up to feel my head. The blood had dried in my hair matting it to my head and as the oni had said, the hole was still there. I had been wandering for several hours with nothing but my fathers bow and quiver, when I heard voices and saw a flickering fire. I recognized one of the men, the one who killed my mother and sibling in cold blood. That's ok I planned to do the same to them. I laid in wait in the bushed for another two hours before they were done drinking the sake and went to bed. Sneaking quietly with the skill I had been though I reached his tent quickly and used one of my sharp tipped arrows to slit his throat. He was dying but could not scream. I looked into his eyes and could tell by the horror in them he recognized me and wondered how I was alive to be doing this to him. After I saw him take his last breath anger toke over and I couldn't help but se the arrow to hurt the body, gouging the eyes, stabbing it over and over.

After I was done and covered in blood I stood to leave, when a voice in my head not my own told me I should take out the rest and get my preserves for late. Without realizing it I was moving from tent to tent quickly killing off every last one of them. My body was moving but it wasn't me controlling it. I heard the voice again,_ now watch closely_. Finding a few canteens and buckets, I began to drag the bodies to a few near by trees. I didn't even know I had the strength to do such a thing. My hands continued to work on their own string them up, placing the bucket under the body and draining each one of blood. Then, finding a dagger the oni in me began to show me how to skin the bodies and dry the meat. It toke quit a few hours since it was such a large harvest. I was told that it would not always take this long most nights of o feed regularly I would only have to kill one and it would be quick and the meat and blood would last me a few days.

I was covered head to toe in blood and went to bathe in the near by river while the meat finished drying. I began to realize what I had actually done and what this meant I was going to have to do when I got back. For years I wondered helping small towns as much as I could. Using bandages to cover my side wound and my shoulder, and a hat to cover the hole in my head. No one thought anything of it. I only picked off fire nation solders, so no one really went missing. Centuries later I found a reason to keep the oni in me. To keep lying and keep killing. The reason was a small helpless girl who turned out to be a skilled fighter. One who had like me lost her family and was all alone. A girl I knew I was in love with from the moment I saw her. Her name was Smellerbee as far as she had told me. And only a few months later found a boy who helped me rebuild a new life and family. I became a freedom fighter and was happy. My new life had started.

Looking up I saw the Jet and Bee were stunned they didn't know what to think or say. I was afraid I was going to lose my reason for staying alive.


	5. Chapter 5

I toke in every word he had to say, listening as he showed and told us more and more. This was the boy, or thing, that I was in love with.

The young girl hadn't noticed the silent tears slipping from her eyes and she listened and watched her friend talk, actually talk, about all the events that had landed him where he was…with them, with her.

I shifted my eyes up looking into those beautiful brown pools to see tears falling from them. 'Bee…I…I'm so sorry…I-I…'

The words he wasn't saying, failed him. He tried to make them come out to her. He loved her more than anything, and as far as the others they were his family, he loved them…he needed them. The boy looked over to see only a few tear slip from his leaders eyes but to see mostly pain and anger dwelling deep within them.

It was time for the leader of them all, too finally speak.

"You're going to stand in front of your 'family' and tell them everything you've sat here and told us, do you understand? You are going to explain the sneaking out, expose all the lies you've told and spouted to us. And I mean talk longshot, not the bull you've been giving us. After you do this I can't tell you if I honestly want you here anymore or not. Not with you being a danger to everyone here. It would be wrong of me.

Bee looked at jet stunned…make him leave? She was angry too but the thought of longshot leaving killed her inside. She needed him demon or not….she…needed…him…

The silent archer stood and nodded to Jet, tears pooling in his black eyes as he walked silently out to stand before his family.

"Fighters….I need to tell you all something." The conversation went on for quit sometime as he relived the events yet again looking each of them in the face as he spoke.

"To keep myself going anymore I have to feed off….off of flesh and blood. But I have never even thought of touching any of you nor would I. You are my family those I love…I attack fire nation and soldiers the ones who could hurt you. It is where I go every night."

This was as much as the silent boy had ever spoken since he had lived here. The tree tops were silent as the others tried to take in the information they had just received….the fact that they had been sleeping within inches of someone who killed and ate the flesh of other human beings, fire nation of not.

The jeering started. 'Leave' 'Get out!' 'You're not wanted here demon' Tears slipped from his eyes as he looked to Bee and realized he was going to lose her, not that he felt he deserved her in the first place.

This is my fault….I was never meant to be here and I know that. I should have let the events take place as they were supposed to. I should have never messed with destiny. 'Bee, I cannot tell you how very sorry I am for hurting you…' "But know I love you and always will, and that goes for you all."

The silent fighter began to return to his hut to gather his things before being stopped by the tan skinned leader.

"I'll have my decision by morning longshot. But it doesn't look good."

All the archer could do was look into the eyes of his best friend and the girl that made up the whole of his heart and nod.


End file.
